La princesa y el dragon
by Makiel
Summary: Dos personalidades diferentes, unidos por el destino, la resurrección de un poder ancestral los unira mas mientras descubren su amor el uno por el otro.
1. Lagrimas reales

**Capitulo 1: Lagrimas reales  
**-

**Luego de los Grandes Juegos Magicos y la invasión de los dragones..**

Yacía arrodillada llorando afuera del palacio de Crocus una chica de hermosa cabellera verde, llevando un vestido corto sucio roto en las mangas, se podía notar su inmenso dolor, cuando de repente aparece un chico pelirosa miembro del gremio mas poderoso de Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Ella rápidamente se compuso, arracandose las mangas de sus brazos y limpiándose el polvo para que el Dragon Slayer no la viera en su pésimo estado.

-Princesa Hisui? Decia extrañado el pelirosa

-Oh, hola Natsu-san. Decía Hisui tratando de contener sus lágrimas, con una falsa sonrisa en su cara

-Llameme solo Natsu, que hace aquí princesa? Decia el pelirosa

-Nada mas quería apreciar el paisaje de la ciudad por la noche, y usted Natsu-san que hace por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Natsu cambió su cara y proyecto una gran sonrisa característica de el

-Estaba en un bar con el resto del gremio y se me ocurrió salir un rato a ver la ciudad

-Y Su exceed? Pregunto con curiosidad la princesa

-Exceed?. Happy? Se quedo con el resto del gremio celebrando nuestra victoria (Se quedo coqueteándole a Charle), mas importante porque esta llorando princesa

-Ah?. La princesa delicadamente palpaba su cara, volvia a estar llorando

Era inevitable con lo que había sufrido

Rápidamente Natsu cambio en su cara la sonrisa que llevaba por una total seriedad.

-Que le ocurrió princesa

La princesa trataba de articular cualquier palabra, pero el llanto no la dejaba.

De pronto y sin previo aviso Natsu la abrazo

**Hisui POV**

Porque me siento tan bien, que este sentimiento tan cálido, quiero seguir llorando pero algo me lo impide, que será este sentimiento que siento en el pecho. No será que…

**Normal POV**

-Por favor no llores más princesa. Decia Natsu abrazando a Hisui

\- Por favor no me dejes sola

-Tranquila, aquí estoy para ti.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Hisui seguía en los brazos de Natsu

-Creo que se ha dormido..

Acto seguido Natsu llevo a Hisui a un hotel ( si la llevaba en su estado al palacio pensarían que la había atacado)

Entraron a su departamento, era de 2 cuartos con vista a todo Crocus

-Descansa bien..

-No te vayas por favor.. Decía una inconsciente Hisui al pelirosa

-Esta bien me quedare hasta que te duermas. Natsu dijo esto con una sonrisa tierna y cálida

**-**

**Al dia siguente**

**Hisui POV**

Donde estoy?, ya no estoy en el palacio real…

*recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en la llegada de los dragones*

Todo ha sido mi culpa, si no hubiera llevado a cabo el proyecto Eclipse, nada hubiera pasado. Mi sola existencia es un pecado, como podre compensar a todo mi pueblo por todo lo que les he hecho sufrir..

**Normal POV**

**-**Nada de esto es tu culpa- Decia el pelirosa sonriente

Hisui se volteó lo mas rápido posible, allí estaba el pelirosa, ella sonrojada y con un porte de realeza dijo

-Desde cuando estas aquí Natsu-san? (Tratando de contener la vergüenza)

-Desde que despertaste, te lleve a este hotel después de que te quedaste dormida anoche

-Que patético ver a la princesa de todo Fiore así no?.

-Todos tenemos el derecho a llorar princesa, hasta usted princesa llorar no la hace débil, demuestra que tiene sentimientos y demuestra su grandeza como gobernante, y si alguien dice lo contrario avíseme que lo convertiré en una brocheta ahumada- Dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa cómica

La princesa se estaba riendo como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo, no sabia que era el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, solamente que no quería dejarlo ir.

Detuvo su risa para preguntar seriamente

-Pero, tengo derecho a ser perdonada?

-Perdonada por que?, fue culpa del maldito del Rogue del futuro- Dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad

**Hisui POV**

Todavia no se que es lo que me pasa pero... quiero seguir sintiéndome así por mucho tiempo mas..

Gracias por leer c:  
Este es mi primer fanfic, cualquier detalle que vean avísenme, todavía me falta por mejorar  
Esta historia se alargara por lo menos con 14 capitulos c:  
Los espero la próxima semana.:3

PD: Leanlo escuchando Maeko – Vivi x3


	2. Devuelta al palacio

**Capitulo 2: Devuelta al palacio**

**-**

**Mori Summer: Gracias por seguirme siendo mi primer fic, si habrá un triangulo amoroso en la historia, pero todavía no revelare con quien ewe, solo espera**

**Sin mas preámbulo empieza el segundo capitulo**

**-**

La princesa no podía ocultar su cara de felicidad al escuchar las palabras del pelirosa, pero algo pasó paso por su mente

**Hisui POV**

Un momento, si estoy en un hotel con Natsu-san..  
Como saldré de aquí?!, No es que me moleste la compañía de Natsu-san, pero como me vera el pueblo al salir de un hotel con un chico?

Ahora si estoy muerta..

**Normal POV**

La princesa Hisui estaba totalmente fuera de si en ese mismo momento, estaba interna en su propia mente con pura confusión rondando en su cabeza

-Princesa?

-…

-Princesa?!

-…

PRINCESA!

Al ultimo grito del pelirosa Hisui logro reaccionar

-Le pasa algo princesa. Pregunto Natsu un poco preocupado

-No pasa nada Dijo Hisui un poco avergonzada

-Por el momento, busquemos una manera de salir de aquí sin que la gente de la ciudad me descubra

-Porque?. Decía Natsu extrañado

-Si ven a la princesa saliendo con una chica de un hotel…

El semblante de la princesa se volvió completamente rojo cual tomate

-Ya entiendo. Dijo Natsu

Natsu era inocente, mas no estúpido (bueno no tanto xd)

-Tengo una idea. Dijo Natsu con sus ojos iluminados

-Cual?

-Coloquese mi bufanda alrededor de su cara, asi, mire. Natsu se coloco su bufanda alrededor de su cabeza haciendo gestos de ninja

Hisui no aguanta la risa y rio hasta mas no poder

-Natsu-san, mejor pensemos otra idea. Decia entrecortada la princesa por culpa de la risa

-Hmm. Pensó el pelirosa

-Que tal si usamos esa chaqueta que acabo de ver en el armario?

-Buena idea Natsu-san

-Ya le dije que me llamara solo Natsu

-Ok Natsu. Decía la princesa con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara

Natsu y Hisui salieron tranquilamente del hotel mientras hablaban devuelta al palacio de Crocus

-Como se siente haber ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos Natsu?

-Se sintió increíble patearle el trasero a los demás graemios Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

La princesa se estaba riendo suavemente lo cual noto Natsu

-Que le parece gracioso princesa?. Dijo Natsu un poco molesto

-Por favor, solo llamame Hisui, solo es que me pareces un poco infantil Natsu

-Infantil yo?!. Dijo enojado Natsu con una expresión furiosa en su cara.

Antes de articular alguna palabra ya habían llegado al palacio de Crocus.

-Bueno Hisui ya llegamos

La princesa solo asintió con la cabeza

-Gracias por cuidarme Natsu. Decia la princesa sonriente

-Bueno me voy. Decia el pelirosa volteándose

Antes de voltearse sintió unas labios que rozaban sus mejillas

-Esa es mi forma de agradecimiento Natsu. Decia la princesa

-

**Gracias por leer el capitulo :P  
Esperen hasta la próxima semana por el otro, quizás lo suba mañana, a lo largo de la semana, no se cuando suba la siguiente parte, antes de una semana mas o menos  
Bye c:**


	3. Aceptando mis sentimientos

**Capitulo 3: Aceptando mis sentimientos**

**Perdonen por la tardanza :c, Sali de vacaciones y no pude escribir nada ni subir el viernes, bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca  
PD: La otra protagonista del triangulo amoroso no será revelada hasta el próximo capitulo (soy malo lo se dx)**

****Natsu camino hacia la posada donde se estaba hospedando el gremio cuando de repente sintió una presencia detrás de el, no malvada, sino amistosa, eran los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, Sting Euclife y Rogue Cheney acompañados por Yukino

-Hola natsu-san!-Dijo alegre Sting

-Hola chicos!-Respondio el pelirosa con una sonrisa

-Que hace por los alrededores del castillo Natsu-sama?-Pregunto Yukino

-Yo. emm.

-No puedo contarles lo que sucedió ayer. Si lo hago la princesa me mataría, Diablos..-Se decía Natsu internamente

-Solo estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad- Decía con un intento de sonrisa forzada

**Nastu POV**

Necesito salir de esta situación cuanto antes..  
Tengo que encontrar la forma de librarme de ellos rápido

-Emm.. Natsu-sama..-Decía Yukino con rubor en las mejillas

-Gracias por defenderme aquella vez.-Decía un poco avergonzada pero con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro

-No hay de que, no soportaba ver como eras maltratada por tu propio gremio

**Normal POV**

Al decir esto Sting y Rogue bajaron la cabeza con un aire de vergüenza

-Natsu-san…-Decian al unisono los dos dragon Slayer

-Ahora que me he convertido en maestro del gremio, y luego de pelear con usted, me he dado cuenta de lo que importante que es el valor de cada integrante del gremio, los lazos que formamos nunca se romperán gracias a Fairy Tail- Decía seriamente Sting

Natsu al escuchar esto solo esbozo una sonrisa

-Las hadas no perderán contra los tigres

-Tampoco nos quedaremos atrás Natsu-san. Decia confiado Rogue

-Bueno es momento de que ya me vaya- Decía Natsu despidiéndose de ellos

-Natsu-San!-Gritaba desde la distancia Sting con fuerza

-Espero que podamos entrenar algún día juntos!

-Esperare feliz a que llegue ese día!- Grito Natsu respondiendoles

Sting no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, se sorprendió tanto que casi desmaya

-STING!- Gritaban Yukino y Rogue mientras Natsu se perdía de vista

**En la posada el día anterior:**

-Alguien sabe donde esta flamita?- Preguntaba Gray

-Salió hace unas horas pero no ha vuelto, me está empezando a preocupar- Decía asustado Happy

-A mi también me preocupa, quien sabe en que problema se habrá metido- Preocupandose aun mas Mirajane

-Conociendo a Natsu ya debe de haber destruido media ciudad- Dijo Laxus desde el otro lado de la sala

-No se preocupen, Natsu no sería tan imprudente para hacer eso- Decía Erza

-Así es, tengan mas confianza en Natsu, conociéndolo..-Decía Lucy

De repente pasaron varias imágenes de Natsu en su cabeza peleando con guardias reales y destrozando el palacio

-O eso creo.- Decia Suspirando

**Regresando a Natsu:**

-Haa..

-Como desearía tener a Happy aquí

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la posada

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el recinto Happy se abalanzo encima de el con lagrimas en la cara

-Donde estabas Natsu?!

-Solo estaba explorando la ciudad Happy, ya te lo dije- Dijo esto con una sonrisa serena

-Entonces porque no llegaste anoche- Dijo Happy con la cara todavía llena de lagrimas

-Etto, etto..

Mientras Natsu trataba de hallar la manera de explicarle a Happy se sentía una presencia oscura y maligna detrás de ellos

*voltea la cabeza lentamente*

-Con que explorando la ciudad ahh?!- Decia Erza con un aura negra y diabólica

Erza tomo a Natsu de la cabeza y le dijo

-Sera mejor hables o terminaras incrustado en aquella pared

-A-AYE!

-(Lo siento princesa)-

Natsu empezó a cantar cual canario con las amenazas de la peliroja

**En el palacio de Crocus:**

Se podía ver como un general de alto rango, de tez morena con un pelo alborotado formando un afro se acercaba corriendo hacia Hisui preocupado

-Princesa!

-Que sucede Arcadios?

-Donde se encontraba?!-Dijo Arcadios exaltado

Hisui recordó todo lo que había ocurrido el dia****

Esbozando una sonrisa le respondió

-Perdón por asustarte Arcadios, estuve encerrada en mi recamara toda la noche, lamento haberte preocupado tanto

****-No. Yo lamento haberla ofuscado tanto princesa, mis disculpas- Decía apenado

-Sin embargo, ahora que la crisis de los dragones ha terminado el reino debe volver a sus labores para reconstruir la ciudad

A pesar de las palabras de Arcadios la princesa no podía escuchar ninguna de las palabras que Arcadios articulaba ya que se encontraba inmersa en un mar de pensamientos

**Hisui POV  
**

-Porque me siento de esta manera?

-Que es esta presión que siento en el pecho?

-Que son estos sentimientos que estoy empezando a experimentar?

-A lo mejor debería ir a que me revise un médico..

-Espera.. No será..

**Normal POV**

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa Arcadios menciono algo que no pudo escapar de la atención de la princesa regresando de su propia mente en confusión

-Hime-sama, esta preparada para la fiesta conmemorativa a los magos de esta noche

Hisui quedo petrificada al oír esto

-La celebración era esta noche?-Dijo tragando fuertemente

-En efecto Hime-sama, puede ser que lo haya olvidado?

-Desgraciadamente si, gracias por recordarme Arcadios, iré de inmediato a prepararme para la ocasión

-No tiene porque agradecer princesa, si me disculpa ahora, me retiro, tengo que supervisar a la armada real

Mientras Arcadios se retiraba, Hisui todavía seguía en conflicto emocional

***sacudiendo la cabeza***

-Espabila Hisui!, tienes que prepararte para esta noche, tal vez me encuentre con..

De repente la imagen de Natsu sonriendo llega como relámpago a su cabeza. Con su cara ruborizada hasta el punto de rivalizar con el color del cabello de Erza procedió a ir rápidamente hacia su habitación.

-Nunca he sentido nada asi en mi vida, será que me gusta… Natsu..?

Llevando su mano a su pecho sintió su corazón acelerado cual locomotora, no entendía el porque de todos esos sentimientos nuevos que aparecían de golpe ante ella, pero de lo único que estaba segura es que le gustaba sentirse de esa manera

Mirando hacia la gran ventana que poseía su majestuosa habitación, articulo una sonrisa y miró por un momento hacia el horizonte para decir:

-Creo que ya lo entendiendo.. creo que estoy… enamorada  
**-**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo de la semana, apartando el hecho de que tratare de subir dos capítulos a la semana quería decirles que estoy planeando escribir otra fic que ire actualizando a la par de este.  
PD: Perdón por hacer el capitulo 2 tan corto :c (maldita falta de tiempo), tratare de hacer cada capitulo de almenos 2000 palabras**

**Si les gusto la historia hagan review, denle a fav y a follow c:  
Gracias Bye******


	4. Baile Real

**Capitulo 4: Baile Real**

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo le quiero dar gracias a todos los que están siguiendo este fic c:  
Como prometí voy a sacar dos capítulos por semana x3, les agradezco por leer, he pasado la ultima semana atareado por culpa de la secundaria y me rompe la madre tener que estudiar :c  
Bueno. Dejando mis problemas de lado xd, continuemos:**

El tiempo se fue fugazmente, paso tan rápido que nadie se había dado cuenta, el Palacio de Crocus brillaba y resplandecía como una autentica estrella del firmamento, cada uno de los gremios participantes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos estaban reunidos allí, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Sabertooth y el gremio campeón Fairy Tail

El ambiente resplandecía con un ambiente sereno y amistoso, Se veía a lo lejos una Yukino avergonzada por como se veía con su vestido a lo cual se le acerca la rubia de Fairy Tail

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte Yukino, te ves hermosa-Decia la maga celestial con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pero es que... No estoy acostumbrada a vestir este tipo de ropas..

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, te ves realmente bien

-Gracias Lucy-san-Decia Yukino un tanto avergonzada

Se notaba de lleno la alegría en el castillo Mercurius, Cana estaba compitiendo con Bachus por ver quien bebía mas, Wendy se encontraba comiendo gelatina junto con Chelia, Ichiya y su sequito trataban de seducir mujeres, Kagura hablaba nerviosa con Erza.

A pesar de toda la algarabía y festejo en el lugar, todos tenían la misma pregunta

Donde estaba Natsu?

En un sector de la sala estaban hablando MIrajane, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel y Elfman

-Donde se encontrara flamita?- Pregunto Gray

-Salamander probablemente este destruyendo todo a su paso- Dijo Gajeel con una sonrísa

-Vamos, Natsu no puede ser tan tonto como para hacerlo- Dijo Levy sonriendo forzadamente con una gota bajando por su semblante

-Ara ara, tranquilícense, conociendo a Natsu aparecerá haciendo una gran entrada como siempre-Dijo serena y con una sonrisa Mirajane

De improviso Sting, Rogue y Yukino hacía donde estaban los magos

-Vamos a brindar Natsu-sa...-Viendo que Natsu no se encontraba allí le preguntó a Gajeel- Gajeel-san donde se encuentra Natsu-san?

-El no se ha aparecido aquí todavía

Cuando dijo estas palabras se podía ver como a Sting se le escaba el alma y que quedaba en blanco por culpa de la decepción, al mismo tiempo Rogue se le acercó a Gajeel

-Gajeel-san, queremos darle las gracias por ayudarnos a combatir con los dragones y por hacernos ver la luz

-No tienes que agradecernos, pero con respecto a la batalla no pudimos hacer nada, ninguno de nosotros pudo derrotar a un dragon, el único que lo hizo fue Salamander.

-Juro por mi vida que no me volveré como Ryos (su yo del futuro)

-Frosch también piensa lo mismo!- Dijo el pequeño exceed verde secundando lo que había dicho su compañero

Habiéndose reincorporado Sting brindaron todos por la victoria de Fairy Tail

-KAMPAI!- Gritaron todos los presentes en el lugar

Apartando la ausencia del pelirosa, la atención de todos se centró en la princesa al entrar a la sala, vestía en un hermoso vestido color azul celeste cuyas mangas llegaban hasta el la mitad de su antebrazo amarrados con cintas negras alrededor de los codos, adornado con un cuello que estaba adornado con flores blancas, bajando amarrado con una cinta roja, vestia una bella falda blanca hasta sus pies adornada con el mismo tipo de flores que el cuello

Todos se deslumbraron al ver la apariencia de Hisui, aunque ella solo tenía en mente encontrarse con ''esa'' persona especial, se dirigió a saludar a Lucy

-Princesa!

-Hola Lucy-san-Dijo con una esplendorosa sonrisa

-Que hermosa se ve!, bueno como se esperaría de la princesa del reino

-Por favor no lo digas de esa manera- Decía con una sonrisa

-Además tu también te ves hermosa Lucy-san

-Es un honor ser elogiada por usted princesa-Dijo la rubia con un tono un poco avergonzada

-Por cierto Lucy-san, no ha visto a Natsu-san?

-Eh?-Dijo un poco extrañada- El todavía no ha llegado, a lo mejor esta perdido o algo así

Al escuchar las palabras de la rubia Hisui se decepciono un poco, la rubia pudo notar como la actitud de la princesa cambiaba tan repentinamente

-A que se debe la pregunta princesa-Dijo la rubia un poco interesada

-Q-ue?- Dijo la peliverde sonrojada

**-**Porque pregunta por el princesa?

Al escuchar estas palabras la princesa se puso totalmente nerviosa, no lograba encontrar palabras para responderle a Lucy. Para su salvación Arcadios desde un punto alto del palacio anuncio que su majestad Thoma E Fiore, el padre de Hisui, daría unas palabras a los magos en señal de agradecimiento por su ayuda en la lucha contra los dragones.

Se abrió la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Arcadios

Se veía de lejos una imponente figura, todo el mundo estaba mirando fijamente el lugar de donde saldría el rey cuando una voz conocida por todo el mundo se escuchó

-Subditos arrodíllense ante mi!-Decía Natsu con los ropajes reales

-Devuelveme mi ropa y mi corona-kabo!- Decía el rey disfrazado de Mato

-QUE?!- Se limitaron a decir todos los presentes con los ojos y sus bocas totalmente abiertas por culpa de la impresión causada a causa del Dragon Slayer

Soy el rey!, me volví el rey!- Dijo alzando sus brazos al aire mientras se reía de forma victoriosa

-Caballeros Garou si podrían..-Decía Arcadios con una gota sobre su cabeza

-No podemos con el- Decían al unísono decepcionados

Mato seguía tratando de saltar y quitarle la corona a Natsu

-Devuelveme mi corona-kabo

-Por favor, nosotros ganamos no?, déjame ser el rey también, ahora todos ustedes son mis seguidores!.

Todo el mundo se hallaba avergonzado por la actitud de Natsu, todos excepto Hisui quien se reia descontroladamente por la actitud de Natsu

Al terminar de reir solo pudo mantener la mirada fija sobre el mientras sonreía

**5 minutos después:**

Después de que el rey dara sus palabras en agradecimiento se había reanudado el baile, todos se encontraban bailando Milliana y Lion, Elfman y Evergreen, hasta Gray estaba bailando forzosamente con Juvia.

El pelirosa mientras comía una pieza de pollo miro como la princesa se acercó a su padre el rey

-Padre-Decia Hisui con la cara baja con un aire de arrepentimiento

-Hisui..- Decía el rey con 4 guardias detrás de el

-Quiero disculparme por todo lo sucedido, aceptare cualquier castigo que me impongas cuando termine la fiesta

Ella no tuvo la culpa- Decía una voz conocida por la princesa

Hisui rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver quién había dicho esas palabras

-Hisui fue engañada por Rogue del futuro, el plan originalmente era para aniquilar el mago oscuro Zeref, ella se movió al proyecto eclipse 2 para aniquilar a los dragones, en otras palabras, hizo todo lo que estaba a su disposición para poner a salvo al reino- Dijo Natsu mientras seguía comiendo

-Hizo todo lo posible para salvar al mundo- Dijo desde atrás Lucy

-Concuerdo totalmente-Dijo Jura mientras se acercaba con Ichiya

-Además, gracias a ella todos los magos nos hemos reforzado nuestros lazos

Aye-sir!- Decía Happy

-Chicos…- Decía Hisui tapándose la boca mientras corrían por su cara

Juvia y Gray-sama también se volvieron mas unidos- Dijo Juvia tomando a Gray por un brazo y abrazandolo

-No, no lo hicimos!- Decía Gray con una gota de sudos sobre su cara

-Nosotros también nos sentimos agradecidos- Decía Sting

-Hemos aprendido una valiosa lección de esto- Dijo Rogue

-Frosch también piensa lo mismo-Decía Frosch en los brazos del Dragon Slayer de las sombras.

En defensa de la princesa también se unieron las magas de Mermaid Heels, Quatro Cerberus y Lamia Scale.

El rey al escuchar todo esto dijo

Entiendo todos sus sentimientos, pero debo poner mano firme en el asunto

Rapidamente Natsu se arrodillo ante el rey y todos se sorprendieron ante el hecho, Natsu nunca se arrodillaría ante nadie.

-Castígueme a mi su majestad, ella no tuvo la culpa- Decía Natsu con su semblante bajo

-A nosotros también- Dijeron todos los gremios arrodillándose ante el rey

El rey al ver esto se sorprendió en gran manera

-Magos que aman la paz, que lucharon por la justicia y contra la maldad en el reino, ustedes que han formado lazos irrompibles al luchar mano con mano por el bien de todos, he escuchado sus palabras, sin embargo todavía tengo que dar un castigo a mi hija por todo esto

-El castigo de Hisui será..

Hisui rápidamente cerro los ojos y empezó a pensar****

**Hisui POV**

Todo esto me lo merezco, alfin sere capaz de pagar por mis pecados, aceptare todo castigo que se me ponga con la frente en alto y dignidad  
Hmm?, que esto que siento sobre mi cabeza****

**Normal POV**

Al ver a su padre que la veía con una sonrisa se extraño

-tu castigo será llevar la cabeza de Mato y terminar cada oración en kabo por una semana-Decía sonriendo

EHH?!- Dijo impactada Hisui

-No importa el error que hayas cometido, sigues siendo mi preciada hija y mi mas grande joya.

-Bien por ti princesa- Decía Lucy

-Si.. –kabo-. Decía la princesa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rapidamente se acercó hacia donde estaba Natsu, Lucy y Happy

-Gracias por defenderme chicos-kabo -Decia un poco avergonzada

-No hay de que princesa- Dijo sonriente Lucy

-Esa cabeza parece divertida-Dijo Natsu cambiando completamente de tema

-Me gustaría tener una- Dijo Lucy

-Yo también-kabo-Dijo Happy

-En ese caso tengo para todos ustedes- Decía el rey acercándose

-KABO!- Grito Natsu mientras todos reían

Despues de esto todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se retomo el baile y todas las parejas bailaban al compas del vals

Hisui lentamente se acercó a Natsu extendiéndole su mano

-Natsu te gustaría bailar una pieza conmigo?- Decía un poco avergonzada pero confiada

Natsu al limpiarse la boca (la tenía llena de comida), sólo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa

Cuando empezaron a bailar al compas de la música todo el mundo se centro en la pareja, no solo por Hisui, sino por la forma en que bailaba la pareja, todo el mundo se sorprendio al ver los pasos del pelirosa.

-Natsu, no sabia que bailabas tan bien

-Mi padre Igneel me enseño a bailar cuando era pequeño, aparte de entrenarme también me enseñaba modales y otras cosas que no entendía

Los movimientos de Natsu y Hisui eran delicados pero a la vez con pasión, fluían completamente con la música, parecía que nada mas estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro mientras bailaban

Nadie podía creerlo, el idiota Dragon Slayer que siempre dejaba solo destrucción a su paso, se podía ver de esa manera.

Todas las magas estaban murmurando entre si

-Oye no crees que..

-Natsu-san

-Se ve..

-ATRACTIVO?!- Decian las magas de todos los gremios al unisono

**Volviendo a Natsu y Hisui:**

-Gracias Natsu, por darme la mejor noche de mi vida

-La mejor noche de tu vida?, no digas eso, aun te falta mucho por experimentar- Dijo con una sonrisa

Hisui al escuchar esto solo se pudo sonrojar lo mas humanamente posible

**Hisui POV**

Absorta en sus pensamientos la princesa solo pensaba  
**  
**No sabía que Natsu-san fuera tan educado, se ve tan bien, su olor..

Espera?!, su olor, estoy empezando a parecer una pervertida :C  
-

-  
Talvez no hice mal al escogerlo como mi primer amor

**Normal POV**

-Hisui te encuentras bien?- Dijo Natsu un poco preocupado

-Ehh?- Decía Hisui al salir del trance

-Que si estas bien

-E-estoy bien-Dijo un poco cortada

-Entonces terminemos con esto- Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante de oreja a oreja el pelirosa

La tomo rápidamente la giro sosteniéndola con su mano, luego la atrajo de nuevo hacia a el abrazándola quedando juntos el uno al otro mirándose fijamente los dos sonrojados

Todo el mundo alrededor empezó a gritar y a ovacionar a la pareja por su baile

-Natsu!, bailaste como un hombre!- Dijo entusiasmado Elfman

-Así se hace flamita- Dijo con una sonrisa Gray a su rival

-Por favor ponte algo de ropa!- Dijeron Jet y Droy al ver que Gray andaba solo en calzones

-Natsu-sama!- Gritaban las magas de otros gremios menores

Natsu y Hisui no prestaban atención a los demás, nada mas se estaban viendo fijamente el uno al otro sin alejarse

Viendo a lo lejos se encontraba una rubia viendo la escena con su semblante oscurecido mientras se veía un poco sorprendida y un poco decaída

-Natsu…-Dijo Lucy con la voz caída

**Este ha sido todo el capitulo por hoy, les doy gracias por seguir la historia, la otra chica del fanfic era Lucy, como varios sospechaban ya (Mori Summer 7w7), en estos momentos no me encuentro bien de salud :c, pero igual puedo seguir escribiendo c:**

**Hagan review's, denle a follow y a fav c:**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo c:, bye**


	5. Una nueva miembro en la familia!

**Capitulo 5: Una nueva miembro en la familia!**

Todos los que presenciaron el baile de la pareja celebraban y los vitoreaban mientras ellos no despejaban su vista uno del otro

Todos felicitaban a la dupla, todos menos Lucy que los observaba con una mirada de desanimo junto a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail que si lo alentaban, la actitud de la maga celestial no paso desapercibida a cierta peliazul

-Lu-chan- Dijo Levy preocupada por su mejor amiga

-Eh?- Dijo saliendo de su trance

-Estas bien Lu-chan? Te ves muy distraida

-N-no es nada, solo quede sorprendida

por como Natsu se movia..- Decia la rubia tratando de disimular

-Si, es increible!, hasta se veia guapo!- Dijo Levy con una sonrisa algo picara

Lucy al escuchar estas palabras solo pudo sonrojarse

-Ademas, tenia un porte elegante y se veia tan lindo bailando con la princesa..

-Levy-chan no sera que tu estas..- Dijo la maga celestial mirando al suelo

-No!, solo me sorprendi por como se veia Natsu, ademas, a mi me gusta otra persona.. -Dijo Levy sonrojandose y mirando hacia un lado

Mientras tanto Gajeel brindaba con Sting, Rogue y Gray

-ACHUU!

-Gajeel-san se encuentra bien?, no se encuentra resfriado?!- Dijo Rogue preocupado

-No, creo que alguien dijo mi nombre..- Dijo limpiandose la nariz

-Cambiando de tema, no pense que Salamander se pudiese mover asi

-Si! Flamita no lo hace nada mal!- Dijo Gray elogiando a su rival y mejor amigo

-Justo lo que esperaba de Natsu-san!- Decia Sting alzando su copa al aire

**Mientras tanto con las demas mujeres del gremio**

-Oye Erza- Decia Mirajane llamando la atencion de la peliroja en voz baja -No crees que Natsu se ve lindo?

-Sin duda tiene un aire de elegancia y un toque de sutileza, no me lo esperaba de eł- Dijo la maga viendo con una sonrisa al Dragon Slayer

-Espera no estara enfermo- Dijo Erza agrandando sus ojos

-Ara ara, nuestro pequeño Natsu esta creciendo- Dijo sonriendo la belleza albina

Mientras todos seguian viendolos el mundo no importaba para ellos, lo unico que podian pensar era en quien estaba enfrente en ese momento

-Natsu..

-Hmm?

-Gracias por todo

-No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre estare para usted su majestad- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el pelirosa

Hisui solo pudo sonreir al escuchar estas palabras

-Aproposito Hisui, que haras una vez todo haya acabado?

-Siempre me he querido unir a un gremio, pero debo velar por la reconstuccion de la ciudad por todo el daño que cause- Dijo con una sonrisa mirando al suelo algo decepcionada

-Moo.. Todavia con eso? Espera un momento, porque no te unes a Fairy Tail?!- Dijo sonriendo

Hisui al escuchar sus palabras se sorprendio

-Natsu, aprecio tu invitacion pero debo.. -Dijo decepcionada mirando hacia el suelo

-No sera necesario -Dijo el rey interrumpiendo la conversacion

-Hisui aun mas sorprendida por las palabras de su padre dijo- Como que no sera necesario? Yo..

-Crees que por ser el rey olvidaria por completo a mi querida hija?, de pequeña siempre te observaba mirando a las estrellas queriendo salir del castillo y experimentar el mundo por ti misma

-Pero quien se encargara de la reconstruccion de la ciudad y mis tareas?

-Arcadios por supuesto

-Claro su majes.. ¿QUE?- Exclamaba Arcadios mientras su boca caia hacia el piso (efecto anime :v)

-Pero..

-Ya es tiempo de que te deje ir mi tesoro, tienes que ver el mundo con tus propios ojos, ve, y empieza tu aventura Hisui!

Hisui al escuchar estas palabras solo rompio en llanto mientras abrazaba a su padre

-Gracias papa!

Esta escena se prolongo por varios minutos hasta que Natsu agachandose le extendio su mano a Hisui

-Vamos Hisui, es hora de ir con tus nuevos compañeros

Limpiandose las lagrimas de la cara la princesa asintio con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Natsu-san- Dijo el rey

-Por favor cuida a mi hija

-Cuente con ello- Dijo sonriente el dragon slayer

**Con el resto del gremio**

Todos se hallaban conversando normalmente cuando se les acercaron caminando Hisui y Natsu

-Oigan chicos! Adivinen quien se unira al gremio

Los presentes vieron extrañados al pelirosa, cuando detrás de el sale la hermosa peliverde

-EHH?! -Gritaron los miembros del gremio al unisono

-E-espero poder serles de utilidad- Se inclino en forma de reverencia Hisui sonrojada

**Hisui POV**

Sera lo correcto unirme a un gremio?

Sere bien aceptada?

Me perdnaran por todo lo que hecho?

Talvez haya sido una mala idea..

**Normal POV**

-Ohhh, se unira la princesa al gremio?!

-Que bien! Otra super belleza en el gremio!- Decia el maestro con una sonrisa picara

-Sera un placer trabajar contigo- Dijo Mirajane acercandose a Hisui

-Sera divertido tenerte con nosotros!- Dijo Lissana tambien acercandose a Hisui

-Por cierto, que tipo de magia usas?- Dijo Kinana tambien uniendose a la conversacion

-Bien!, una nueva compañera de bebidas- Decia atracando la conversacion Kana

-Juvia te desea una buena bienvenida, solo no te acerques a Gray-sama- Dijo Juvia con un aire macabro

-Este..Yo..-Decia la princesa tratando de responder

Rapidamente todas las chicas del gremio se encontraban alrededor de Hisui bombardeandola con preguntas y dandole la bienvenida

-Jajajaja! Ah eso llamo yo una gran bienvenida- Decia burlandose Natsu

Rapidamente los chicos se colocaron alrededor del pelirosa para felicitarlo por el baile

-Natsu bailaste como todo un hombre!- Gritaba Elfman! Con su tipico entusiasmo

-Bien hecho velita- Dijo Gray en todo burlon

-De quien te burlas princesa nudista?!- Dijo Natsu preparandose para pelear con su rival

-Como que princesa nud..

-Ponte algo de ropa idiota- Grito Freed cubriendose los ojos

-EHHH?!- Esbozo mientras corria a cambiarse

-Increible Natsu-nii, te lucistes en verdad!- Dijo Romeo agarrando se un costado del saco de Natsu

-Gracias Romeo- Dijo con una sonrisa habiendo calmado sus deseos por pelear

-Natsu- Llamo seriamente Makarov al pelirosa

-Que sucede maestro?

-Semejante belleza has traido al gremio Natsù, bien hecho!- Dijo con un tono pervertido

-Ah?

-Creo que volvere a ejercitar mis brazos- agrandando su brazo con su magia titan- No por nada me llaman el paja colosal!-Dijo esto con un aura totalmente pervetido que le hizo senti escalofrios a Hisui

-Are?, sigo sin entender- Decia Natsu con su tipico aire de inocencia

-Jejeje- Reia maliciosamente el maestro cuando sintio una mano en el hombro

Volteandose lentamente pudo ver a una chica pelo carmesi con un aura maligna detrás de el

-E-erza...- Dijo asustado Makarov

-Maestro.. !

Dijo esto lanzando a Makarov lo mas rapido posible como si de una bala se tratase impactando y atravesando una pared

Mientras las chicas sofocaban a Hisui por sus preguntas, una mano la tomo por su hombro y la saco de todo el bullicio

-Esta bien princesa- Decia Lucy

-Si.. Gracias por la ayuda Lucy-san

-No hay de que, es un honor poner trabajar con usted princesa

-Igualmente Lucy-san, por cierto solo llamame Hisui-san, no seas tan formal conmigo

-Okey Hisui-san..- Decia un poco ruborizada Lucy

-Por cierto Hisui-san te veias muy feliz con Natsu hace unos momentos..

-Natsu ha echo mucho por mi, el me libero de mi propia oscuridad, espero poder estar cerca de el para poder pagarle lo que ha hecho por mi- Decia sonrojada mientras lo veia

Ohh..-Decia Lucy con su semblante oscurecido

**Lucy POV**

Por que siento esto?,

Que es esta presión que siento en el pecho?

Que es este vacío que siento en mi?

No creo que este enferma.. Que será este sentimiento.. 

**Normal POV**

Mientras Lucy salía de su trance, el maestro se levantaba lentamente quitándose el polvo y camino hacia Hisui, el banquete ya estaba llegando a su termino

-Bueno, será un honor que pertenesca a nuestro gremio princesa, mañana por la mañana regresaremos a Magnolia

-Gracias Makarov-san, digo maestro- Dijo un poco ruborizada con una ligera sonrisa

-No quiere pasar la noche en la posada con el resto del gremio para familiarizarse con los otros miembros?

-No gracias, esta noche la pasare en el palacio, quiero pasar esta ultima noche en Crocus con mi padre- Dijo la princesa excusandose

-Ya veo, mañana la esperaremos con gusto en la posada para retirarnos juntos al gremio

-Gracias maestro- Dijo con una sonrisa Hisui

-Bueno, ya es hora de que nos retiremos- Dijo Makarov mirando a los miembros de Fairy Tail

Mientras se retiraban se podía escuchar a todo el mundo despedirse del gremio

-Adios Natsu-san, ojala volvamos a pelear juntos-Grito Sting sonriente

-Hasta luego Er-chan!- Gritaba casi al unisono Milliana a Erza

-Gray no dejare que me superes!- Grito Lyon hacia su rival

Antes de que cruzaran la puerta del palacio de Crocus Hisui corrió velozmente hacia Natsu para detenerlo

-Na-natsu.-Decia la princesa jadeando por correr

-Hisui?, que pasa?- Decía el dragon Slayer sosteniendo su espalda mientras recuperaba aire

-Jaa.. Solo quería agradecerte de nuevo por toda esta noche- Decía exhausta pero con una visible sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso?, no fue nada princesa, cuando llegues a Fairy Tail viviras llena de aventuras- Dijo con su característica sonrisa Natsu

-Natsu, toma esto como recompensa- Dijo Hisui acercándose lentamente a Natsu

-Hisui? Que estas hacien...-Decía Natsu nervioso mientras se acercaba peligrosamente la peliverde

Antes de poder besar a Natsu un grito interrumpió la acción de Hisui

-Llamita apresurate o te dejaremos- Gritaba Gray a Natsu que se quedaba atrás

-A quien le llamas llamita copo de nieve?!

Natsu corrió rápidamente hacia su rival para golpearlo, y Gray también se preparaba par luchar cuando Erza los detuvo de un solo golpe dejándolos en el piso

-Dejen las tonterías y volvamos ya a la posada!- Dijo mientras arrastraba el cuerpo desmayado de Natsu en el suelo

-Uhhh.. Espera que estaba a punto de hacer?- Decía Hisui un poco decepcionada y luego apenada por su acción

A la distancia se divisaba al rey Thoma E. Fiore con una sonrisa observando la escena

**En el castillo**

Ya todos los gremios se habían retirado del castillo, solo quedaban los vestigios de lo que fue el gran banquete

Hisui se encontraba mirando sobre un balcón perdida en el horizonte

-Hisui- Le llamaba una voz desde atrás

-Eh? Padre?- Dijo un poco sorprendida Hisui al ver a Thoma

-Son hermosas las estrellas verdad?- Dijo acercándose al balcón hasta quedar al lado de su hija viendo el cielo 

-Realmente bellas- Respondio Hisui también mirando el firmamento

-Podras ver muchas mas cuando salgas a buscar aventuras con tus nuevos compañeros de gremio

-Papá…

-Podras ver muchísimas mas estrellas que estas, exploraras nuevos mundos formando nuevos lazos en el camino-Hizo una pequeña pausa el rey- Cuanto has crecido hija, todavía recuerdo cuando aun eras mas pequeña que yo, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti- Dijo con nostalgia el rey

-Tu madre también habría querido que te unieras a un gremio, después de todo, ella también fue una maga

-Mi madre fue una maga?!- Dijo Hisui sorprendida y anonadada

-Si, hace mucho tiempo en un gremio ya disuelto aquí en Crocus, su nombre era Midnight Seraph, en ese gremio conocí a tu madre mientras marchaba por la ciudad

-Y pensar que mi madre estuvo en un gremio… Dijo Hisui todavía impactada

-De todos modos, estoy orgulloso de ti hija, has llegado a madurar de una manera esplendida, no hay nada mas que pueda hacerme mas felz en este momento, a pesar de que te vayas siempre seras mi pequeña niña- Dijo el rey con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía a Hisui

-Padre..- Decía Hisui entrecortada para luego agacharse y abrazar a su padre entre lagrimas

-No hubiese pedido un mejor padre que tu.. Gracias por todo papá- Decía sollozando mientras se aferraba cada vez mas a su padre

-Es el deber de un padre velar por su si hija y amarla incondicionalmente- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que le quedaban en la cara

Siguieron con su profundo y dulce abrazo los próximos minutos

-Ve a descansar Hisui, tienes un gran día mañana

Mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas Hisui le respondio- Si, debo prepararme para mañana

-Hasta mañana padre-Dijo Hisui mientras se despedia de su padre en dirección a su habitación

Habiendo ya llegado a su recamara tomo un baño y acto seguido se coloco una bata para dormir de seda que resaltaba su delicada pero hermosa figura

-Con que me unire a Fairy Tail.. No puedo esperar mas!- Dijo recostada en su cama con una inmensa sonrisa mientras abrazaba una almohada

**Esto ha sido todo c:  
Mil perdones por no actualizar mas rápido :c  
Estuve enfermo por 2 semanas y tuve un problema personal que me dolio mucho pero bueee  
Disfruten del capitulo c: hagan review, denle fav, follow y compártanlo c:  
Nos vemos esta o la próxima semana, bye!**  
**  
Esten pendientes, me uni al ****Reto: ''****Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos''  
Lo publicare mas o menos en semana o semana y media, nos vemos c:**


	6. Sephirus

El sol se asomaba con paso lento en la ciudad de Crocus, la luz del astro bañaba de un color dorado las calles de la gran metrópolis. Mientras la luz se abría paso eliminando la oscuridad de la madrugada se vislumbraba el gran castillo del rey.

Dentro de la gran edificación, específicamente en la habitación que conectaba con el balcón, se hallaba profundamente dormida la princesa

El resplandor áureo del sol entraba poco a poco por el balcón revistiendo de claridad la habitación

Cuando finalmente el brillo toco la delicada pero hermosa cara de la princesa esta abrió los ojos poco

Habiendo ya abierto los ojos completamente, procedió a sentarse en su cama y mirar todo a su alrededor sin articular palabra alguna

-Así que por fin saldré del castillo.. –Dijo Hisui mientras miraba su cuarto con una sonrisa melancólica en su cara –Extrañare este lugar

Interrumpiendo el silencio suena alguien tocando la puerta

-Princesa, ¿puede abrir un momento? –Solicito Arcadios –Puede pasar- Autorizo la chica de pelo esmeralda

-Con su permiso -Arcadios procedió abrir lentamente la puerta mientras se dirigía hacia Hisui –Su alteza, ¿cómo se siente? –Pregunto dejando confundida a Hisui

-Bien, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta Arcadios? –Dijo un poco extrañada –Bueno.. Siempre cuide y he estado a su servicio desde que era solo una bebe, supongo que será raro no tenerla aquí –Dijo Arcadios con un aire de melancolía

-La verdad si extrañare el palacio real, pero quiero ver el mundo con mis propios ojos Arcadios –Arcadios se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la princesa –Bueno, entonces no me preocupare mas –Decía cerrando sus ojos mientras sonreía antes de retirarse

Arcadios procedió a caminar hasta detenerse en la puerta dándole la espalda a la princesa –Solo cuidese, ¿si? – A lo que la princesa afirmo mientras sonreía

Una vez ya retirado Arcadios, Hisui paso a cambiarse rápidamente con su atuendo de uso diario, un vestido color verde claro que lleva desde la mitad del pecho mostrando un poco de escote, hasta un poco mas arriba el muslo resaltando su figura, adornado con dos mangas que llegaban hasta el brazo cubiertos en su parte superior con una manga sostenida con un lazo color esmeralda al igual que su cabello. Adornada como siempre con la diadema roja que le había regalado su madre de niña

Mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo del palacio pudo ver como dos líneas a sus lados constituidas por el personal del castillo se formaban, al ver esto Hisui se extrañó, al momento, escucho detrás de ella un sonido peculiar, parecido a un pequeño estallido, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver a su padre disparando un cañón de confeti

-¿Padre que esta sucediendo? –Decía confundida mientras el confeti volaba a su cara –Es tu fiesta de despedida hija –Dijo el rey con una sonrisa

-¡Es nuestra manera de darle gracias su alteza! –Decía una de las muchas miembros de mantenimiento del castillo –Todos… -Decía anonadada la princesa

-Todavía recuerdo cuando todavía era una bebe, harás mucha falta aquí –Dijo una de las empleadas –¡La extrañaremos princesa! –La princesa se enmudeció con las palabras de sus súbditos

Hisui al escuchar semejante muestra de aprecio por parte de aquellas personas que siempre habían estado con ella nada mas pudo dibujar una sonrisa en su cara

-He vivido en este castillo desde que era bebe, me cuidaron cuando mi madre partió de este mundo, me trataron como una más de ustedes, no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, solamente les puedo decir, gracias – Al escuchar estas palabras los presentes no pudieron contener las lágrimas de felicidad

-Hija cuídate mucho ¿si? –Dijo el rey mirando a su hija con cierta nostalgia

-¡Ah!, antes de que se me olvide Hisui, tengo algo que quiero darte –Extendiendo sus brazos hacia Hisui le entrego una pequeña caja con unas extrañas letras en dorado grabadas en el

-¿_Sephirus?- _Dijo extrañada Hisui al leer las letras grabadas en el estuche –Solo ábrela –Dijo sonriente el rey

Al momento de abrir el pequeño estuche surgió un pequeño brillo que hacia un poco difícil ver el contenido de la misma, cuando finalmente se disipo el brillo la princesa quedo maravillada con lo que veían sus ojos, eran 12 llaves dorados, ella sabía de que se trataba pero todavía le quedaban dudas

-Padre, ¿estas son llaves doradas?, ¿las llaves doradas no eran únicamente para los espíritus? –Dijo impresionada la princesa

-Déjame explicarte Hisui –Dijo el rey tomando seriedad, conoces el hechizo Urano Metria ¿verdad? –Dijo esto a Hisui pensativa al recordar cuando Lucy había utilizado el hechizo durante la invasión de los dragones

-Se dice que el poder del Urano Metria es capaz de utilizar el poder de los 88 espíritus celestiales, bueno, hasta cierto punto es verdad -Prosiguió el rey

-Sin embargo –Decía mientras las dudas de Hisui se multiplicaban –Existen espíritus que fueron olvidados con el pasar de los años, olvidados con el pasar del tiempo, se creía solo un mito siquiera su propia existencia, categorizándose como una magia perdida, los celestes perdidos, ¡Sephirus!

-P-pero porque yo he de tenerlas – Preguntó Hisui –Estas llaves las encontró tu madre a través de sus varios viajes, fue decision que las tuvieras hija mia –Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su hija- Entonces cumpliré el ultimo deseo de mi madre –Dijo la cabello esmeralda con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

-Antes de té retires Hisui, toma –Le entrego papel viejo con las letras apenas legibles –Es una carta que tu madre te quería entregar una vez te dejara su herencia, leela cuando estes de camino a tu nuevo hogar ¿Okey?- Le dijo el rey a su hija

-De acuerdo papá, te extrañare –Abrazo a su padre mientras se despedía

-¡Adiós a todos! –Se despedía de todos en el castillo arrastrando un par de maletas detrás de ella mientras se dirigía a la posada donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar, Fairy Tail

**10 minutos despues**

Hisui caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de Fiore mientras admiraba los alrededores de la ciudad, rara vez salía del palacio para desfiles, proclamas y otros eventos relacionados con el reino, por lo que irónicamente nunca había podido explorar la ciudad

Habiendo caminado ya por 20 minutos, ya casi llegaba a su destino, desde las lejanías se podía observar a Natsu alzando sus brazos en el aire saludándola llamando su atención a lo cual ella soltó una sonrisa. se acerco

Cuando finalmente había llegado, Makarov se acercó a ella

-Bueno ya es hora de que partamos –Dijo el maestro a lo que ella solo asintió

Afuera de la posada se encontraban 5 grandes carrozas que los llevarían a Magnolia, en cada uno se iría un grupo de 6 personas a lo que el maestro asignó a cada mago su grupo

Como por cosa del destino (y de Makarov), Hisui había tocado con Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray y Happy

-¡GRAY-SAMA! –Gritaba Juvia mientras era arrastrada en el piso por Cana

-Vamos Juvia, ¡Qué quiero beber ya! –Se quejaba Cana

-Ara ara, ¿no acabas de beber 2 barriles de sake antes de salir Cana? –Dijo la mayor de las hermanas Strauss con su típica sonrisa

-Tchh, ¡V-vamonos de una vez! –Dijo ya irritada Cana

Ya todos habiéndose subido los vehículos empiezan a moverse, Natsu, que se encontraba al lado de Lucy cayo mareado en las piernas de la rubia con sus ojos dándole vueltas

-*_Glurp* _Otra vez no… -Decía el peli rosa mareado en las piernas de la rubia

-Eh.. Natsu.. –Decía Lucy mientras estaba recostado sobre su regazo

-Estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de los Dragon Slayer, pero no sabía que fuera tan grave –Decía Hisui un poco sorprendida al ver el estado de Natsu

-Si.. le pasa cada vez que sube a un medio de transporte, ya ni el hecbizo Troia funciona en Natsu –Explicaba Lucy a Hisui con una sonrisa

Era extraño pero a Lucy ya no le incomodaba tener a Natsu en esa posición, talvez era que ya se había acostumbrado, o tal vez era por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba tenerlo de esa manera

Jeje –Decía con una sonrisa forzada mientras veía la escena, sentía un poco de incomodidad al ver la situación, no sabía la razón del porque pero no hizo nada al respecto, pudo haber dicho algo pero recordó la carta que le había entregado su padre

Un momento…- Dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba la carta de un pequeño bolsillo en su maleta

Finalmente saco el sobre que llevaba la carta y lo contemplo unos segundos mientras veía a la vez las llaves que le había entregado su padre

-¿Are?, ¿Princesa que es ese estuche?- Dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Hisui

-Lucy-san ya te dije que no anduvieras con tantas formalidades –Dijo sonriente Hisui –Veras, esto es..

Hisui procedió a contarles a los presentes todo lo que había dicho su padre acerca de las llaves perdidas mientras la rubia no decía palabra alguna maravillada, no se podía imaginar otras doce llaves doradas, ni sus propios espíritus le habían contado acerca de esto

-¡Uoo!, ¡quiero ver todos tus espíritus Hisui! –Le suplico a Hisui colocando ojos de cachorro

-El caso es que.. yo tampoco sé cómo son mis espíritus –Decía tomándose la cabeza por detrás –Recién mi padre me entrego las llaves y yo ni siquiera he hecho el contrato con alguno de ellos

-¿Ehhh? Quería verlos -Decía haciendo pucheros –Espera, ¿y si haces el contrato cuando lleguemos a Magnolia?

-Buena idea Lucy-san –Decía Hisui con una sonrisa

-Solo dime Lucy –Le devolvía la sonrisa la rubia

-Mátenme por favor.. –Decía Natsu ahora tirado en el suelo

-¡No aguantas nada flamita! –Se burlo Gray al ver a su rival tirado en el suelo –Ya déjalo tranquilo Gray –Dijo con autoridad Erza

Las dos chicas al ver al dragon slayer tirado en el suelo solo se echaron a reir

-Ya verán cuando me baje de esta mier… Ughhh –Las trato de amenazar pero el mareo no lo dejaba

Mientras se reían Hisui se acordó de la carta y la contemplo por unos segundos

-¿Y esa carta? –Tartamudeaba Lucy tratando de dejar de reírse del pobre Natsu –Me la dejo mi madre –Dijo Hisui sonriendo con un leve rubor en la cara mientras veía la carta

Delicadamente abría el sobre que contenía el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo mientras que Lucy, quien se había trasladado al lado de Hisui comenzó también a leerla

Por culpa del tiempo ya la hoja se había desgastado un poco, pero la letra todavía era legible, rápidamente las letras de la carta se salían asustando un poco a los presentes

-Pero que cara.. –Dijo sorprendiéndose Gray

La hoja de papel cayo en el suelo del carruaje y de repente las letras y palabras empezaron a dar giros en el eje del centro de la hoja incrementando cada vez mas su velocidad hasta que finalmente se formó la figura de una mujer de cabello escarlata de porte real, era endemoniadamente parecida a Hisui, era como ver en el espejo una versión más madura de ella, vestía un gran vestido de la realeza y consigo traía un báculo con la insignia de la familia real

En ese momento los ojos de Hisui se abrieron hasta mas no poder y dejo derramar una lágrima en el suelo –¡¿ M-madre?! –Le preguntó a aquella figura que se alzaba frente a los presentes

-I-imposible –Decía todavía confundida Hisui

Sin más vacilación la figura casi transparente inició a hablarle

-Hija mía, si me estás viendo ahora es porque ya habré partido de este mundo, hubiera dado todo por pasar más tiempo contigo, lamento dejarte sola durante tanto tiempo, únicamente tengo dos deseos, lamentablemente no puedo cumplir el primero, ver como crecías, mírate eres toda una mujer, y supongo que ellos son tus amigos –Dijo la figura espectral señalando a los miembros de Fairy Tail

-Madre, si esto es solo una proyección de tus recuerdos como los puedes ver a ellos –Dijo Hisui totalmente confundida ante la situación

-No es una proyección, son los residuos restantes de mi magia, con lo ultimo de mis fuerzas introduje lo que me quedaba de poder magico en esta carta para poder hablarte por última vez hija –Dijo la reina regalándole una sonrisa a Hisui

-No me queda mucho tiempo hija, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero mi magia se esta acabando, por favor escucha mis palabras con cuidado, seguro tu padre ya te habrá contado acerca de las llaves, por favor cuida muy bien de ellas, cuida muy bien de los espíritus, mi segundo deseo fue que tu heredases las 12 llaves –Prosiguió la reina, mientras su figura desaparecía lentamente –Ahora te mencionare el nombre de los espiritus

_**El guardián del polo, Polophylax  
El gato, Felis  
El cangrejo menor, Cancer Minor  
El búho, Noctua  
El dios de la montaña, Mons Maenalux  
La avispa. Vespa  
El guardian del inframundo, Cerberus  
El protector del gran río, Jordanus  
El flamenco, Phoenicopterus  
El gallo, Galus  
El arpa sagrada, Psalterium  
El planificador, Quadrans Muratis**_

Por cierto Hisui, dile a Thoma que Sicilia le manda saludos, adiós hija, te quiero –Dijo la reina cuya figura finalmente desapareció de la vista de todos

-Hasta luego madre –Dijo Hisui con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara

Lucy al ver a Hisui solo mostraba una suave sonrisa

-Un momento –Dijo cortando el ambiente Gray con un tono serio –¡¿ESO ERA UN FANTASMA?! –Dijo alzando sus brazos al aire de manera cómica mientras tenía los ojos blancos y abría la boca hasta mas no poder

-Idiota, se ve que no escuchas –Dijo Erza golpeándose la cara con su palma al ver la estupidez de su compañero

-Si que sabes arruinar el momento –Se burlaba Natsu desde el suelo –Ughh.. –Se quejaba por el dolor estomacal

-Si hasta Natsu entendió de verdad que eres idiota Gray –Apoyaba la rubia al dolido dragon Slayer - ¡¿HASTA TU APOYAS AL HABANERO CON PATAS LUCY?! –Se quejaba Gray

-Jajajaja –Se reía Hisui ante la situación –Ves Gray hasta la princesa se ríe de ti –Decía Happy mientras se burlaba de Gray

-¡YA CALLENSE! –Gritó Gray –¡No hagas escandalo! –Dijo Erza dándole un golpe a Gray en el cuello dejándolo fulminado en el piso como Natsu

-Ya quiero poder llegar a Magnolia –Dijo Hisui terminándose de reír –Divirtamosnos juntas dijo Lucy sonriente a la princesa a lo que ella afirmó también con la cabeza

**5 horas de viaje después..**

Finalmente habían llegado a la ciudad de Magnolia, cuando cruzaron los carruajes a la ciudad se podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente

-¡Alfin!, tierra como te extrañaba –Salió despedido Natsu del vehiculo apenas paro besando el suelo como un desquiciado al igual que Laxus, Wendy y Gajeel

-¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRT TAIL! –Se podia escuchar los gritos de las personas

-Cuanta gente –Dijo Lucy mirando el montón de gente a su alrededor –Parece que vinieron desde otras ciudades cercanas –Le respondía Erza también sorprendida

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos! –Vitoreaba alegre el maestro

-¡Te amamos Mirajane! –Gritaban muchos fans de la maga demoniaca –Ara ara, muchas gracias chicos –Decía Mirajane

-¡Bebamos para celebrar! –Decía eufórica Cana –Deja eso ya –Le regañaba Laxus

Lucy quien venía hablando con Hisui en ese momento escucha una voz conocida de entre la multitud

-¡Bien hecho Lucy! –Decía la casera de Lucy -¡No importa que hayas ganado, tendremos que hablar luego del alquiler!- Decía mientras Lucy exhalaba mientras Hisui la miraba con una sonrisa

-¡Uoooh! ¿Esa no es la princesa Hisui? ¡Es linda en persona! –Decían los habitantes de la ciudad mientras esta se sonrojaba

-¡Natsu-sama sal conmigo! –Se escuchaba el gritó de varias fanáticas locas del peli rosa

-¡Qué miedo! –Pensó el peli rosa mientras un escalofrio recorría su cuerpo –Bueno, no importa, ¡tengo algo que les gustara! –Dijo sacando una corona de su bolsa

-¿E-esa no es la corona de mi padre? –Pregunto Hisui mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien

-Ah no esto no es –Dijo mientras guardaba la corona en su bolsa y Hisui caía al piso (al estilo anime) -¡La prueba de la victoria! , ¡la copa real!- Dijo mientras alzaba la copa al aire con Romeo

Un habitante de la ciudad llamó la atención de todos señalando al alcalde de Magnolia – Y ahora el alcalde entregara el regalo conmemorativo a Fairy Tail.

-¿Regalo? No hacia falta.. –Decía Makarov mientras se tomaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza –Chicos de Fairy Tail acérquense por favor –Dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba el viejo edificio del gremio

-¡Uoooh! –Dijeron todos al ver el edificio totalmente reconstruido –Es un honor tenerlos en esta ciudad, por eso todos en la ciudad colaboramos con la reconstrucción del gremio- Decía el alcalde sonriendo

-¡Gracias alcalde!, nosotros les pagaremos por todo –Dijo Makarov casi soltando lágrimas de felicidad –No podemos aceptarlo, es un regalo después de todo

-¡AMO ESTA CIUDAD! –Grito Marakov a todo pulmón

Hisui miraba sonriente la escena cuando siente que una mano la impulsa hacia delante

-E-espera –Dijo siendo halada por aquella mano –¡Celebremos juntos Hisui! -Extendía su mano el peli rosa a Hisui para alzar la copa junto a el

-Pero me acabo de unir al gremio, yo realmente no hecho nad..

-¿Eso que importa? –Interrumpió Natsu –Esta copa es de todos, ya eres parte de la familia –Decía con la mano extendida

-¡Si! –afirmó con la cabeza Hisui mientras colocaba la mano en el trofeo junto con la de Natsu -¡Regresamos a casa!- Gritó Natsu junto a todos los miembros del gremio

**Hisui POV**

_¿Regresar? Claro que no, acabo de llegar_

_He llegado a mi nuevo hogar_

* * *

**Normal POV**

**En alguna parte de Magnolia **

En lo alto de un edificio un extraño sujeto veía toda la escena y el alboroto producido por la llegada del gremio

-Al fin han llegado eh… -Decía aquel sujeto con una mirada desinteresada para teletransportarse en un gran estallido blanco

-_Tengo que informarle de esto al maestro acerca de esto _–Pensaba el sujeto

Procedió a correr por un panorama selvático con un aura muy oscuro en el que se encontraba un gran palacio con la imagen de un dragón en su entrada, entro a toda velocidad hasta detenerse y postrarse frente a un gran trono dorado

-Mi señor finalmente ha regresado Fairy Tail, y al parecer la princesa del reino vino con ellos

_-¿La princesa Hisui?, perfecto, ahora puedes descansar Neron _ -Le decía la figura sentada en el trono

-Entonces procedo a retirarme Virgil-sama –Decía el sujeto mientras desaparecía

_-Finalmente el poder del dragon demoniaco despertara una vez mas_ –Decía con una malévola sonrisa aquella figura desde las sombras

* * *

**Septima part, coming soon**


End file.
